Wedding or not wedding ?
by Liittle-B
Summary: Temperance Brennan s'apprête à devenir Madame Tim Sullivan. Mais vont-ils réellement se dire oui ?


**Wedding or not Wedding.**

Disclaimer:  
Au cas où vous en douteriez, je ne suis ni anthropologue judiciaire, ni productrice de série TV et je n'ai aucun lien avec la Fox.  
Je ne m'appelle pas Kathy Reichs et encore moins Hart Hanson.  
En d'autres termes, je ne possède ni la série Bones ni ses personnages.  
Je ne les utilise que pour me divertir, les rapprocher ou les faire souffrir selon mon inspiration. Par contre je possède toutes les idées. Et les quelques personnages que vous ne reconnaissez pas.

La fic se situe après l'épisode 14 de la saison 2.

Pour finir je voudrai remercier ma Perle en Or pour se relecture et son soutien inestimable !

* * *

***13 mars 2008 à 8h30***

Temperance Brenan était réveillée depuis…la veille en fait ! Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et pour cause : bientôt elle ne serait plus Melle Brennan mais Mme Sullivan. Elle repensa à ce réveillon de Noël…

***24 décembre 2007***

Elle dinait en compagnie de l'agent Sullivan, elle sortait avec lui depuis bientôt un an et elle était heureuse, mais elle était loin de s'imaginer ce que le Père Noël allait lui apporter cette année… Tout se déroulait parfaitement bien : Sully avait préparé un somptueux dîner aux chandelles, la maison était magnifiquement décorée, toute d'or et d'argent et un ange se dressait au sommet du sapin. Quand elle avait vu cela, Brennan avait grimacé mais elle avait tout de même trouvé cela très joli. Ils avaient mangé des fruits de mer en entrée, de la dinde aux marrons suivie de la traditionnelle buche de Noel. Ils avaient plaisanté, parlé de tout et de rien. Puis Sully avait regardé sa montre et dît :  
- _Il est minuit, l'heure des cadeaux !_ Mais Temperance avait protesté :  
- _Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça. En plus je ne t'ai rien apporté._ En s'agenouillant, il avait répondu :  
-_Une simple réponse suffira largement._ Il avait sorti une petite boîte de sa poche et en la regardant dans les yeux avait déclaré : -_Docteur Temperance Brennan me ferez-vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?_ A ces mots elle avait éclaté en sanglots et serré son homme dans les bras :  
- _Je_…, une image lui traversa l'esprit au moment de donner sa réponse mais elle l'avait vite chassé et : -_OUI. Oui je veux devenir ta femme, j'en serai très honorée._ Elle avait continué à pleurer, de joie bien sûr. C'était le plus merveilleux noël de sa vie…

***13 mars 2008, 10h30 ***

Angela regardait sa meilleure amie se préparer. Elle était superbe dans sa robe de soie blanche et or. Elle repensa à ce lendemain de Noël, où Tempe était arrivée en retard et tout sourire à l'Institut.

***26 décembre 2007 ***

Brennan arriva, un grand sourire aux lèvres, à l'Institut. Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, elle était arrivée en retard. Booth était dans son bureau à l'attendre et Angela discutait avec lui de Parker. Quand ils l'avaient vue arriver, ils s'étaient regardés en se demandant ce qui se passait. Angela l'avait immédiatement questionné : - _Tempe ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
– Pardon ? Je n'écoutais pas.  
– Tiens C'est vrai ? On n'avait pas remarqué ! _Puis en voyant la bague de fiançailles de son amie, elle avait ajouté : - _Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous annoncer par hasard ?_  
Brennan afficha un sourire encore plus large, si c'était possible, et répondit les yeux brillants :  
- _Il m'a demandé en mariage. On va se marier ! _A ces mots, Booth avait blêmi. Angela l'avait remarqué, mais ne voulant pas faire de peine à son amie, elle s'était exclamée :  
- _WAOUH ! C'est super ! Mes félicitations ! _Elle l'avait serrée dans ses bras et Brennan l'avait remerciée. Booth, légèrement sous le choc avait réussi à articuler :  
-_ Eh bien… Oui, mes félicitations Bones._ Celle-ci lui avait souri timidement en guise de remerciement.

* **13 mars 2008, 11heures***

Tous les invités étaient arrivés. Tous sauf Booth. Brennan était déçue, il lui avait pourtant promis de venir. Angela, voyant que son amie stressait, lui proposa d'aller voir s'il arrivait pendant qu'elle finissait de se coiffer. Angela descendit et se dirigea vers le parking pour voir si l'agent du FBI était là. Elle l'aperçut dans son 4x4 noir. Il avait les yeux rivés sur l'église. Quand Angela le vit, il lui fit de la peine. Elle s'approcha de la voiture et frappa à la fenêtre. Il leva les yeux vers elle, baissa sa vitre et soupira :  
- _Je ne peux pas…_ Angela hocha la tête :  
-_Je comprends… Mais Tempe espère vous voir. Elle compte sur vous…Faites-le… Pour elle_. Il acquiesça, descendit de son SUV et suivit Angela.

* **13 mars 2008 11h30 ***

La cérémonie allait commencer. Dans l'église tous les proches des futurs époux étaient présents : côté mariée, on pouvait voir au premier rang : Russ venu spécialement pour l'occasion et Max qui avait réussi à se faire accorder une permission pour le mariage de sa fille. A côté, il y avait Jack et Zach, tous les deux aussi bien habillés. Puis au bout du rang, Booth était perdu dans ses pensées. Derrière, on pouvait voir le Dr Goodman venu exprès et le Docteur Saroyan. Il y avait aussi David avec qui Brennan était restée en contact malgré leur séparation.  
En revanche, côté marié, il y avait les parents de Sully, son frère et sa sœur. Derrière, on pouvait voir l'agent Cullen et quelques collègues de l'agent Sullivan. A 11h45, la marche nuptiale retentit. Sully avança au côté de son meilleur ami qui était aussi son témoin. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'autel et se tournèrent vers la grande porte en bois de l'église par laquelle devait apparaître Temperance. Ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes plus tard au bras de son témoin qui était en réalité sa meilleure amie. Tempe rayonnait. Le prêtre commença alors. Puis arriva le moment fatidique : « Si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais. » Tout devint silencieux. Booth se sentait vide. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien Angela se leva :  
- _Désolé ma chérie, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. _  
– _Angela ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? _Tempe avait les larmes aux yeux. Toute la salle se demandait ce qui se passait : _Comment peux-tu ? _  
–_Sweetie, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée_. _Mais je ne peux pas te laisser épouser un homme avec qui tu te sens en sécurité mais que tu n'aimes pas alors que tu vas rendre malheureux l'homme de ta vie._ Quand il entendit ces paroles, Booth releva la tête. Brennan tourna les yeux vers lui et repensa à l'image qu'elle avait vue lors de sa demande en mariage. Elle avait tout d'abord songé à son partenaire. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'elle avait espéré que se serait lui qui la demanderait en mariage… Sortant de ses pensées elle leva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie :  
- _Pourquoi ?_ Avait-elle demandé avant de quitter précipitamment l'église. Booth, n'écoutant que son cœur, la suivit en courant. Derrière eux, l'équipe de fouines était toute souriante contrairement à Sully qui était désespéré ainsi que toute sa famille.  
Dans le jardin de l'église, Temperance, assise sur un banc, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que sa meilleure amie avait pu lui faire une chose pareille, même si au fond d'elle, Brennan était consciente qu'Angela avait parfaitement raison.  
Booth s'approcha :  
- _Temperance ? Je suis désolé_.  
– _Pourquoi ?_ Elle se leva et se mit face à lui. Elle commença à crier : - _Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi je vous ai rencontré ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous m'avez fait ça ? Pourquoi bon sang ?_ Booth balbutia :  
- _Mais je n'ai rien fait… _Elle hurla de plus belle :  
- _Justement ! Vous m'avez laissé tomber amoureuse de vous et comme vous le dites si bien, vous n'avez rien fait. Alors je suis sortie avec lui et vous n'avez toujours rien fait. Quand on s'est fiancé ? Vous n'avez rien dit. Vous avez laissé faire comme si vous n'en aviez rien à faire ! Et moi comme une idiote j'espèrai secrètement que vous m'aimiez aussi. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui où j'ai compris que je n'étais rien pour vous. Aujourd'hui j'étais décidée à ma marier et…et… Voilà qu'Angela me balance ça à la figure. Mais pourquoi ?_ Booth était bouleversé par ce que Temperance venait de lui annoncer. Lui qui avait toujours cru qu'elle le détestait, il pensait qu'elle était heureuse avec Sully. Il se décida alors à répondre à Brennan :  
- _Parce que… Je vous aime Bones. Depuis le premier jour. Simplement je n'osais pas vous l'avouer._  
- _Oh Booth… Si vous saviez… Trois ans que j'attends ce moment et il faut que vous vous décidiez le jour de mon mariage…_ Sully se racla la gorge. Il était arrivé entre temps et il avait tout entendu.  
- _Je suppose que le mariage est annulé ?_  
- _Je suis désolée. Tellement désolée… _  
- _Ne jamais dire qu'on est désolé, c'est un signe de faiblesse. (1) Je vais aller l'annoncer aux invités et au curé. Et puis on ira quand même manger, ce serait bête de gâcher la nourriture._  
- _Tim attends…_  
- _Non, c'est bon. J'ai besoin d'être seul. Et au fait, je peux avoir la bague ?_ Tempe éclata en sanglots et lui rendit la bague de fiançailles. – _Merci._  
Brennan se sentait mal, mais en même temps elle était heureuse, l'homme de sa vie venait de lui avouer ses sentiments. Booth ne sachant comment réagir la prit dans ses bras. Il la guida vers sa voiture et elle se laissa faire. Une fois assis dans son 4x4, il l'emmena chez lui. Sur le trajet, elle s'était endormie. Booth la porta alors jusqu'au canapé, la couvrit et alla faire à manger. Quand Brennan se réveilla, une bonne odeur de café l'accueillit.  
– _Hey Bones, vous vous sentez mieux ? _  
– _Euh oui. Mais où sommes-nous ?_  
– _Chez moi. Mon appart vous plait ?_  
– _Il est sympa. Euh je peux vous poser une question ?_  
– _Bien sur je vous écoute._  
– _Est-ce que vous pourriez me pincer ?_  
– _Pardon ?_  
– _Suis-je en train de rêver ?_  
– _Quoi ? Vous êtes sûre que ça va Bones ?_  
– _Ne m'appelez pas Bones ! Et puis je vais bien, enfin, je vais bien si j'ai annulé mon mariage car vous m'avez dit que vous m'aimiez. Dans le cas contraire je vais mal. Très mal !_  
– _Alors je vous rassure, tout va bien._ Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.  
– _Je préfère ça._ Et elle approcha lentement son visage des lèvres de l'agent du FBI et l'embrassa tout doucement. Celui-ci approfondit de baiser qu'ils attendaient depuis si longtemps. Booth allongea Brennan sur le divan et ils s'unirent tendrement ne formant plus qu'un seul corps.  
A leur réveil, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Booth ouvrit les yeux, prit la main de la femme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur et dit :  
- _Bones ? Acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?_  
– _Oui Seeley. Je veux devenir ta femme, Je veux rester à tes côtés pour la vie et jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Car je t'aime Seeley, tu es l'homme de ma vie._  
– _Tu viens de faire de mois le plus heureux des hommes. Je t'aime Temperance, pour toujours…_

_

* * *

_

_L'esprit de L.J Gibbs se serait-il emparé de Tim Sullivan ? _

J'espère que ce premier OS vous a plu ! Mais si ce n'est pas le cas je ne vous en voudrais pas car je le trouve moi-même un peu (beaucoup) trop glucosé … Quoiqu'il en soit n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !! Je répondrai aux reviewers enregistrés (si je trouve comment faire ^^)


End file.
